


The shuckin' maze

by UntilDawnTrash



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: Basically, an au.I cant summary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note - The little group of girls is the glade sisters.

"Well, thats it Danny, Rebbeca, Newt. Jess is dead." Alby sighed to the small group.

"She cant be! We have to keep looking, Alby!" Newt shot up.

_she cant be dead. Jess cant be dead_

_"_ Newt, we cant have our runners looking for her. Its been a month, Newt! Open your eyes, shes dead." Alby hissed.

"She is not! Isnt she not, Danny?" Newt asked, looking back at the runner.

"Newt, I understand you miss her.  We all loved her. For shucks sake i was her best friend! But Newt, nobody has EVER lived that long put there. We cant keep looking for her."The girl sighed, getting up. "This meeting is over, and so are our searches for her."

 

\---------------------------

"So thats why he slapped me when I asked who Jess was?"Thomas asked Rebbeca.

"Sadly, yes. Jess and him were very close Thomas. Closer then any of the glade sisters." The woman sighed, looking out at the doors her reckless friend has stormmed out months ago.

"Well, g'night Tom. Story times over." She sighed, walking to where the girls slept.

Thomas got into his hammock, and was out like a light.

 


	2. Im back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde, scarred girl stumbled through the walls.

Newt sighed as he walked up to the door with Danny and Minho. "Well, good luck-"

He looked up, his eyes meeting a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"I'm back."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newt ran towards Jess, hugging her tightly. The girl was cold, and she hissed as his arms started to wrap around her, causing him to let go.

"Sorry, have a big cut on my back. Its probably bleeding.." She fake laughed.

"AMY! ALBY!" Minho yelled as he ran to find the med jack and leader. Amy was quick to see Jess, and ran over. Alby went to Minho, and Minho just dragged him over.

Alby's eyes widened. He had told Newt, Danny and basically every galder that she had died.

"Hey.." she said shyly, as the galde started to crowd around her.

"OKAY LADS, GO TO YOUR WORK. FRIENDS AND MED JACKS ONLY!" Sam, a track hoe who was close to Jess yelled, dismissing the boys. "Thomas can stay." Rebbeca said, making the boy come closer. "A new greenie, huh." Jess laughed. "You must be tired Jess, come with me." Amy said, walking ahead of the girl. As Jess walked, Newt followed. He was her bestest friend, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to get more out quickly. Ill try for two a day, but that might not last long.


	3. Aaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Hey guys.  
I wont be doing this any more.  
Not only because my ocs changed-  
But because i think this book is too rushed.  
Also, I'm more into Avatar( not the last air bender, that movie sucked) , until dawn, Avp and my other story, "Why, in this point of time, on this day, are we dying?".  
If you guys actually liked it, sorry.


End file.
